Daizu Konoko
"ARE YOU SERIOUS, I can't believe your doing this, out all of all the things Dark Koblin & Mira have done to you? Your such a creepy lady and I rather eat my own hair than to watch you defeat my IDOL!" ~ Daizu being Enraged of Kyra Megokara's talk! The Crazy Mysterious Assassin gun Gal Daizu Konoko Qian このこ えん '''is a Antagonist of the Rising Sphere that encouraged this outrage against Kyra. She is born in '''Sibu, New Malaysia. She loved Mira and She wishes that she was as slim as her. Although, She's a bit Chubby she still likes to play with guns and She has a thing with apple grenades! She's a Strange person that likes to lash out when people try to question about her weight issues. Although She loved Mira and Koblin's Movie called "Dark Secret Dungeon Chamber!" This film is known for the high intensity of blood and Terrifying effects that is realistic! 15 Years Later, This big woman tried to lose weight and she only lost 18.lbs even though she's not that skinny at all! Although the Positive trait is that she has willpower but some foods just got away with things! So, She trained in a Specialized Dojo and she was noted as "The Worst & Most Violent Psycho in the whole Dojo" said one sensei! Thus, She was banned and she went even more insane! When her Filipino buddy gave her a note this letter seems familiar, When She met Mira Braunland. She was shocked & didn't realize that her oldest sister was Malaysian. Craziest fan but a half sister of them all! They were kind of in a messy situation but At least Chiara remembered what thier father told them, Thus Daizu is officially a Braunland because of the same Father although her mother is different from the two! Appearance/Special Abilities She is dressed as an Asian gal who usually unlike other people who never appreciates other people's actions. She's very bossy and realizes to bully others around by being a big woman. Little does people know that she is an easy and a large Target.She has some advantages when it comes to Defense however her speed and abilities can be in Slo-mo and revert back to speed. These are some moves that only she can Execute: 1) Density grenades - Throwing multiple Apple Grenades while body slams her opponent while slapping their faces a few times this move does not work for Boss characters, Instead she will toss the Boss Guys! 2) Fake Ramen - Throwing fake Foam Ramen cups while trapping Her opponents and she escapes with a parashute! 3) Adrupt Earthquake- Body Slams the ground to stun the opponent 3 times while attacking the opponent! 4) Fart fireball - The coal that runs on her fart and by the time she finished passing the gas she throws it the opponent as if it was a Baseball 5) Picking the "Axe" - Special Ability when she uses and Axe and chop 3 wooden logs to place in a box while shoving the box and it turns on fire to Stun the opponent! Trivia * A due hard huge fan of Mira Braunland & Chiara Braunland * unlike her opponents she is a heavier built person, although she is fast in speed but lacks defense. * She hated Kyra, Zikyu, and Zakurono to the point that she appears within their lives from time to time! * Herr Braunland hated her, She still gets a privilege to join the Team Pink society for the rising Sphere Tournament! * She is the third and half step-sister of Chiara & Mira! * She is Malaysian, She loves to eat a lot of food and Ikan bakar is a common Malaysian Fish and Sauce dish that is grilled * Their father has been a Host and even though if He were to pass away, Mira Takes the lead into taking the Second 12th rising sphere tournament! Basically Daizu would be the guardian since Chiara wouldn't exist! * Even though she speaks some Spanish, because her friend is from Phillipines. She enjoys eating Phillipine adobo, Burritos, Lechon, & Quesadillas ! * She was dragged away from her old father, Who later died out of a heart attack, Then later She was a sister of Mira because Herr Braunland re-married to keep his legacy Alive! * Completely disagrees with Little Kirin's Diet... She sometimes have to fast for religious purposes! * Running & jumping is the basic steps of her approach which is why she lost 18.lbs to start off with. * She wasn't mentioned much of a series it's because she isn't a good enough Antagonist for the first series, She will be mentioned later! Category:Team Pink Category:Antagonists Category:Villianess Braunland Society __FORCETOC__ __INDEX__